Drew Morgan
"Oh. Joy. You realize you sound like a crazy person, right?" ''- Drew Morgan to Lena Faith in The Winner Takes It All'' Drew Morgan is a main character on'' Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight. He is currently a freshman at William McKinley High School, where he actively participates in the school's glee club, the New Directions. He is first introduced in the pilot episode, Welcome to the Choir Room. Biography Centric Episodes: *The Grief of Acceptance. Season One Welcome to the Choir Room ''"I think we just found our dynamite!" ''- Drew Morgan to Jade Richman in Welcome to the Choir Room'' This episode is set on the first day Drew is at McKinley, along with his best friend Jade. They walk through the halls together and find the notice board, where they try to find a club that expresses themselves. Drew knocks one of the pins out, and as they sift through them and pin them back up, Drew finds their "dynamite". This prompts them to perform Who You Are/Blow Me (One Last Kiss). Kerwin congratulates them and they leave. The following day, they look at the sign up sheet to find they both got in. They later perform Good Life and are both slushied by the populars. The Sting of a Slushie "It stings... so bad!" ''- Drew Morgan to Jade Richman in The Sting of a Slushie after being slushied'' Drew is first seen talking to Jade as they walk down the hallway. She hugs him, and they talk about solos, as they go to collect their books for their next class. Drew turns around, only to be greeted with a slushie facial from Gauri. Drew and Jade then enter the toilets to clean up. He is next seen greeting Kerwin with a sheet of paper, which includes the music for Bleeding Love, which they then perform. Drew is next seen fiddling with a spotlight tower, just before they start She Wolf. The performance goes smoothly as Drew watches on, but at the end, the rigging tower he had previously tampered with collapses, and injures Trae. He is later seen walking with the glee club, and met by Juan, Danny and Andy. Each of them slushie Drew, Andy violently dousing him. The three jocks proceeded to slushie every member of Glee Club, leaving Jade entering a coma from an allergic reaction. He and Gina are later seen in Jade's hospital bedroom, where they perform Live to Tell/Poker Face ''as a dream sequence number. This is the last time he is seen in this episode. What the Heart Wants ''"It'll be okay. Help is on it's way." ''- Drew Morgan to Jade Richman in What the Heart Wants'' Drew is first seen sitting next to Emma in the choir room, conversing with Perry and Gauri. He is then seen after the performance of Hummingbird Heartbeat, once again with Emma, only this time commenting on how much of an addition Hayley would make to the New Directions. Kerwin overhears them, and takes note of this conversation. Drew takes the New Directions to see Jade in her hospital bedroom, where she is still deep in a coma. Drew performs I Don't Want to Miss a Thing ''with Luke and Gina. Drew sings lead, and it is a very heartfelt performance. Sis is seen watching from behind the door. Drew is later seen in the Choir Room, sitting with Skyler and, yet again, Emma. He is later seen dancing to ''We'll Be Coming Back with the rest of the Glee Club. Drew is finally seen in his bedroom, staring at a photo of Jade and Drew. He suddenly has an idea, and rushed to the hospital, but not before taking some photos and flowers for Jade. He placed some things on Jade's beside table, and took her hand. He then began to perform Truly Madly Deeply in acapella, which stirs heads around the whole hospital. At the end of the song, Jade wakes up, and is comforted by Drew. Behind Those Eyes "Jade, but you're my best friend..." ''- Drew Morgan to Jade Richman in Behind Those Eyes'' Drew is first seen in the Choir Room with the rest of the New Directions, while Luke comments on Perry and Trae's awkwardness that was rubbing off on the rest of the kids. Kerwin comes in, stating good news, to which Drew questions. Kerwin states he has wonderful news, and welcomes Hayley Lovejoy into the glee club. This has mixed reactions, but Kerwin goes on to say he has other news too. He then welcomes Jade back into the club, after a full recovery from her coma. Drew is very excited by this, and hugs her and drags her to sit beside him. Drew is next seen walking with Skyler down the hallways of McKinley High. They enter the Choir Room, and the two begin to discuss their sectionals duet. Drew picks out Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen. Skyler begins to sing it, but Drew can't help but think about how attractive Skyler is, and in the heat of the moment, Drew kisses Skyler. Skyler then runs out of the room with mixed reactions about the kiss, most negative. It is revealed that Gina saw the kiss, and she was about to confess to Skyler that she was in love with him. Instead, after seeing the kiss, feeling heartbroken and is certain that Skyler is gay, she crumples up the letter she had written to him and throws it in a bin. Drew is next seen the next day. When he is getting weird looks from people around school, he runs up to Jade to hug her. She pushes him away and tells him that she doesn't want to talk to him. Drew is beginning to worry. Combined with yesterday and this, he is beginning to think Jade might know something. Jade confirms these suspicions by telling Drew that she knows he's gay, and that she was told by Gina. Jade claims she is heartbroken because he led her on. Drew begs her to still be his friend, but she rejects him. She sarcastically wishes him well with Skyler before walking off, leaving Drew to be slushied and called a fag by a jock. Drew is then seen singing ''Skyscraper ''with Jade and Sis. Jade sings about how Drew broke her heart, and how her unrequited love for him is tearing her apart. Drew sings about how much he misses Jade, and how much he feels terrified about Gina. He wonders if Skyler and him are still friends. His life is in tatters, and he feels so sad. He is not seen after this performance. The Grief of Acceptance ''So... wanna hang out sometime? ''- Drew Morgan to Skyler Parks in The Grief of Acceptance'' Drew is first seen in the choir room with Jade. It is explained that neither Drew nor Jade are coping very well with the fight they had. It goes on to tell about how Drew was feeling about Gina and Skyler and Jade. Drew's feelings are continued to be explained until Kerwin appears, and takes over the club. Kerwin introduces the week's theme, and the week's challenge. Gina also shows remorse for what she did to Drew. The rest of the club file out after some brief conversation, and Jade and Drew are left in the room. The two perform Since U Been Gone. Drew is next seen in the limo for Emma's party. He drinks a glass of champagne. He is later seen entering Emma's house with the group, and watches on jealously as a drunk Skyler flirts and dances with a drunk Emma. Drew watches the party, and a sober Trae comes over to explain drunkeness to Drew, who listens intently. He then joins the game of Spin the Bottle. Drew watches as the couples kiss, and is left till the final four, in which he spins the bottle and it lands between Emma and Skyler. Drew starts to speak, but Skyler mentions that he should just get it over with. This prompts the two to kiss. Drew feels fireworks behind his eyes, and they kiss for around five seconds. Drew is then seen being flirted with by a very, very drunk Skyler. Gina and Jade watch on jealously, and the two then decide to duet. Gina and Jade sing Girlfriend, dedicating it to their respective crushes. At the end of the performance, Jade walks up to Drew and slaps him, remarking that she "hates him." She then leaves the party, upset. Drew is not seen in the next part, but something significant happens to him through Gina. As a drunk and tired Gina scrolls through her facebook feed, she decides to message Jade. She sends her a message and an image of Drew and Skyler, the message telling about Drew's sexuality. Gina realizes she in fact sent it to Warbler captain Jack Wright, not Jade. Gina is very distraught about this, and runs off to be consoled by Trae (but not before waking up a very drunk and delusional Gauri). Drew is next seen the following day, conversing with Danny as he walks through the halls of McKinley to get to the Glee Club practise. He walks into a wall due to his drunkeness, before entering the room. Everyone in the room stares at Drew, and when Drew questions it, Gareth remarks that Drew is gay. Drew laughs at it, and jokingly tells him not to use that word as an insult. Gareth tells him to shut up, and the scene drastically becomes serious. Drew aks for proof, and he is given so. He angrily questions as to whom told Jack. Jade, seeing Gina's face, is certain Gina did it. Knowing her past, Jade decides to take the fall for Gina. Drew sees straight through the lie, but says nothing. This brings Jade and Drew back together as best friends. Drew then performs What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger). During the song, Jade is crying, and when Drew looks at Gina, he sees the pain in her face, and knows in an instant that she was the one who outed him. He decides that Gina has enough on her plate at the moment, and he won't do anything to her. Drew is next seen in the hallway with Trae, after presumably having an off screen conversation. They made their way into the choir room, and announced that they had decided on their song for the flash mob. Drew and Trae then leave the choir room, and Drew has a confrontation with Jack Wright and Manuel Rowan. Trae defends him, and the two join the New Direction Boys in the cafeteria, and perform What the Hell. This has a very awkward reaction, and the student body rejects the performance, and only one of the students ask to join the New Directions, Paul Prescott. Drew is next seen in the Choir Room with Gina while they face off with how many new members they brought in. Drew shouts one, while Gina shouts three (meaning the girls won the task), making Kerwin's jaw drop as the four new members enter the choir room. After this, Gina, Skyler and Drew remain in the room. Drew says they need to get this out, and kisses Skyler. Skyler states he feels nothing, crushing Drew. Drew begins to sing'' Dark Side'', with Skyler and Gina. Drew is then seen in the bathroom, where he has a moment with Lena. She reveals her sexuality to him, and they hug each other tightly. Lena says that she will help Drew through this, and they begin to sing Mr. Know It All. Across the school, Paul joins in, for unknown reasons. Drew is seen the next day in a classroom with Skyler. They have their thoughts about the kiss, before they both begin to sing Keep Holding On. After the song, Drew goes to the Choir Room, only to be called out by Principal Osbourne. Sasha tells him that he is the only gay kid at this school (which is false) and therefore must be protected from violence. Drew tells him that he is strong enough, and he leaves. When he returns to the room, he hears the whole club singing Breakaway/My Happy Ending. Everyone was crying and smiling and hugging and accepting Drew for who he was. The scene ends with Kerwin cheering and shouting, "Next stop: Sectionals!" Live to Compete "Glee club used to be fun, a place for us to open our hearts and sing, and I don’t feel that way about it anymore." ''- Drew Morgan to Skyler Parks in Live to Compete'' Drew's first scene in the episode is with Skyler in the library, where he announces that he's quitting Glee Club. He explains his reasoning for leaving by speaking about his crush on Skyler and how it's hard for him to see Skyler with Gina. He leaves, crying. Drew's departure is kept secret until the group is at Sectionals. Kerwin performs a roll call, and when shouting Drew's name, there is no reply. Skyler then blurts out that Drew left the club, causing the club to be very shocked. Kerwin, after the Unitards performance, knows he has to forefit because he hasn't enough members. Drew suddenly appears, announcing his return. Drew then shouts at Lena for cheering for the Warblers, before eventually joining in. Drew apologizes to Skyler for his behavior recently as they prepare to sing. Skyler and Drew work out their relationship problems, and Skyler says that he's going to work on finding Drew a boyfriend. He tells Skyler that he'll leave him alone. When he walks off, Gina questions if he really is, and Drew replies that Skyler is "totally gay" and he had yet to "realize it." The performances then begin, with Drew singing back up to Separate Ways while Luke and Emma took lead on it. He also performed back up to Carry On My Wayward Son/U Give Love a Bad Name. Then, for the final number, Dreams, Drew sings one of the quartets leads, along with Gina, Skyler and Jade. After the performance, the group is congratulated by Trae who says he'll be back next week. Drew asks about Daniel, to which Trae says he is likely not returning. Jade and Gina have a conversation out of earshot of Drew about how it's unhealthy for him to crush on a straight guy. The pair decide to hook him up with Paul. Jade talks to Paul about it, to which Paul responds that he's not out of the closet yet, and isn't ready to be. Leaving Jade alone and Paul in tears. The scene changes to The Final Countdown which Drew performs in, along with all members of the Warblers, Unitards and New Directions. He is not seen after this. A Whole New World "Oh and Skyler I thought you should know, DREW HAS A BIG CRUSH ON YOU which he has since the moment you two even met! I only say this because you’re MY BOYFRIEND and that’s how it should be. Now excuse me, I have a lunch date. WITH MYSELF." ''- Gina Garcia to Skyler Parks and Drew Morgan'' Drew is first seen directly as the episode begins, telling Kerwin that he is positive the New Directions will win. Kerwin is not so sure. He proceedes to silently watch the conversation between Jack and the Judges. He doesn't seem to have a reaction about the tie. Drew is not mentioned, but performs back up in A Girl Worth Fighting For. Drew is one of the four who stays behind the rest of the club when leaving, as he begins to sing Kiss The Girl (Boy) with Paul towards Skyler. During the song, Paul looks on jealously at Skyler and Drew, wishing Drew was singing to him instead. When the song finishes, Gina and Paul are thankful. The song sparks Gina to confront Drew over his feelings for Skyler, saying that Skyler is her boyfriend and that Drew needs to back off. Gina rants at Drew, with little interjection from Drew. Gina asks Skyler if he told anyone that they were dating, which he replies no, causing Gina to lose it completely. She walks away. Drew and Skyler have a brief conversation. Gina storms back, moments later, and screams at Skyler- telling him about Drew's crush on him. Skyler is stunned, and Drew runs away beginning to cry while Gina storms off once again. Gina then dedicates Part of Your World to Skyler, thinking of what happened with Drew earlier in the week. She apologizes to the two boys, while Drew ignores her. She pours her heart out, and Drew forgives her. Drew is next seen performing'' Circle of Life to Hayley, Gina and Luke- all three of them having had a bad week in particular. Drew sings with Skyler, and the two hold hands- seemingly forgiving each other. Drew is not seen again after this. Diva's Do It Best ''"Oh, joy." ''- Drew Morgan to Luke Hensley in Diva's Do It Best'' Silence "Gauri, please. You are an average performer, an average singer and an average human being. Anyone who would say that stuff to someone who was outed weeks ago is a horrible person, so why don't you sit your ass down and deal with the fact that you will never be as good as me." ''- Drew Morgan to Gauri Daniels in Silence'' Dreamers "Well, this task sucks." ''- Drew Morgan to Skyler Parks in Dreamers'' The Winner Takes It All "Okay, well, Paul and I... recently... got a lot closer, and well, some things have happened and... well, I guess you could say... we're dating." ''- Drew Morgan helping Paul Prescott come out of the closet in The Winner Takes It All'' Personality Notable Relationships Jade Richman Jade and Drew's friendship is the most heavily and the most involved friendship on the show, being the first friendship to duet, the first friendship to have an argument and the first friendship (malexfemale) to have a crush on the other person. Due to Skyler's feelings being undefined for Gina during The Sting of a Slushie. This means Jade and Drew, or '''Jrew, are in many ways the show's most important couple. Their friendship starts prior to the pilot, Welcome to the Choir Room, and it is mention several times that their friendship goes back to Elementary School. The pair have frequent interactions, and a few duets. The two are close, and have had sleepovers in the past. Drew always sticks by Jade no matter how batty she can be, and vice versa (with one exception). They are considered the Kurtcedes of the show. *Friendship Started: Prior to Welcome to the Choir Room (1x01), again in The Grief of Acceptance (1x05) *Friendship Ended: Behind Those Eyes (1x04) *Relationship Started: Behind Those Eyes (one sided crush) *Relationship Ended: Somewhere between The Grief of Acceptance and Silence (1x09) Lena Faith Lena and Drew's friendship is an important friendship on the show, due to both helping each other with being outed (Drew in The Grief of Acceptance and Lena in The Winner Takes It All, ironically both by Jack Wright) and being the gay-lesbian power friendship. Both are very strong willed, and are considered good friends. Lena is often the voice of reason in Drew's head. Lena and Drew, or Drena, are one of the most important friendships to be featured. Strangely, somewhere between The Sting of a Slushie and The Grief of Acceptance, Lena no longer was best friends with Skyler Parks and instead befriended Drew. The two interact a lot, but not as much as Drew and Jade. Lena and Drew consider each other close friends. They are considered the Kurtana of the show. *Friendship Started: The Grief of Acceptance (1x05) *Friendship Ended: N/A *Relationship Started: N/A *Relationship Ended: N/A Skyler Parks Paul Prescott Gina Garcia Emma Lawson Trae Lachtner Luke Hensley Gareth Adams Danny Gallacher Naomi Woods Sarah Swan Hayley Lovejoy Juan Bainbridge Perry Scott Jack Wright Gauri Daniels Alison Keeley Sis Sylvester Kerwin Dean Principal Sasha Osbourne Songs Solos Trulymadlydeeply.PNG|Truly Madly Deeply (What the Heart Wants) WhatDoesntKillYou.PNG|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) (The Grief of Acceptance) Unavailable.png|Does Your Mother Know? (The Winner Takes It All) Duets WhoYouAreBlowMe.PNG|Who You Are/Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Welcome to the Choir Room) (Jade) SUBG.PNG|Since U Been Gone (The Grief of Acceptance) (Jade) Keepholdingon.PNG|Keep Holding On (The Grief of Acceptance) (Skyler) Kissthegirl.PNG|Kiss the Girl (A Whole New World) (Paul) Hero.PNG|Hero (Diva's Do It Best) (Luke) Unavailable.png|Dancing On My Own/Hung Up (Dreamers) (Hayley) Trios LTTOF.PNG|Live To Tell/Poker Face (Jade and Gina) (The Sting of a Slushie) Skyscraper.PNG|Skyscraper (Sis and Jade) (Behind Those Eyes) Sk8erboi.PNG|What the Hell (Danny and Juan) (The Grief of Acceptance) DarkSide.PNG|Dark Side (Lena and Paul) (The Grief of Acceptance) Unavailable.png|Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me/Rose Tint My World (Jade and Luke) (Silence) Solos (In a group number) Trivia *Out of all main characters, Drew has yet to have an episode in which he has not got a solo, duet, trio or a lead in a group number. *Is considered the Rachel from Glee of Under The Spotlight, as Drew can sing high, low and most musical genres. **In contrast to this, Drew is unable to act well, and suffers from stage fright. (The Winner Takes It All) **Strangely, this is not addressed at the end of Fools in Love, however that could be due to the fact that the scene was about Luke and not Drew. Or, it could be a continuity issue. *It is interesting to note that Drew himself is remarked as being a better performer/singer than fellow adults, such as Sis Sylvester and Kerwin Dean. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters